Javid Khan
Name: Javid Khan ~Mourns-The-Living~ Former Names: None Gender: Male Breed: Homid Auspice: Galliard Tribe: Silent Strider Rank: Cliath Packs: None Positions: Collector of Tales (Tails?)/Messenger/Local Gossip Caern/Sept: Hidden Walk (Rited in Sept of The Western Eye) Misc: Creation Date: Oct 16, 2011 Creation Rank: Cub Departure Date: 2014 Background When Javid arrived in St. Claire from the island paradise of Trinidad, he was dumped off at the local boarding school so his father could continue his mad quest for a certain woman who hasn't been around much. The ignorant cub fell into a moody depression and was waiting for the ground to swallow him whole when things changed. A school trip to the park ended with him knocked out and dragged off into the woods. A few months later he was Rited in the Sept of The Western Eye and took his place among the Garou Nation. He's shy, at times finds it difficult to express his thoughts, mutters, and is often misunderstood. This may at times be compounded by his native Trinidadian accent bleeding through when he gets nervous or excited rendering his speech nigh impenetrable! Accomplishments At the request of Owen Hollsinger, Wildfire by Fenris' own voice, Adren Modi of the Get of Fenris and once beta of the Get of Fenris under Signe Defiant-Storm; Formerly a child of Wolverine, Fenris, Weasel, Black Unicorn, Wyvern, and Hrafn; Rited in the Sept of the Sentinel but once and again full member of the Sept of the Hidden Walk, once the Wheel Renewed, guard outside of the Guardian Pack and the sept's Master of Challenges, distant cousin to Little-Giant, Ingrid Hollsinger, and Grandson of Ule Gathering-Storm Hollsinger, Skald and warrior of the blitzkreig then later hero of the retaking of Dresden, himself a great grandchild of Otto Dragon-Thane Von-Heisling, Modi during the rise of Prussia, Javid has memorized the names of all of the dead laid to rest in the Burial Mounds. Was instrumental in getting much needed information about the dreams passed along during the lead up to the closing of the Caern. Held off the Dancer's Hunter, alone, and killed one of his hounds when they attacked Edgewood. Found a /disturbed/ cub who had eaten Human Flesh and cleaned up the mess. Ran (may still) a message circuit as far out as Sept of the Ancient Giants in Redwood National Forest, Two Stump in Idaho, World's Edge in Maine, and Deep Waters in Ontario. Learned Tobacco's Calm from Sera Follows-The-Tradewinds, Fostern Theurge of the Silent Striders. Learned Sand in Shoes from Oath-Ring of the Get of Fenris. Learned Talisman Dedication from Sera. Learned Questing Stone from April Shifting Briar of the Black Furies. Learned Contrition from Sue Stands-Between who was Rited at Golden Gate in San Francisco and is now a full member of the Hidden Walk. Taught Sue Sand in Shoes. Composed a satire putting haughty cubs in their place, though in reality it is mocking Wiser-Than-Owls, now called Red-Hands. Composed a eulogy for April Shifting Briar's fallen pack. Composed a boast to celebrate the Wendigo Cliath, Esther Kaganak, also called The Storm of the North who Strikes the True Enemy's Heart, the daughter of Anna Kaganak, The Wind That Blows Along The Shore, and cousin to Jacinta...(If I had her introduction I would add that in here too!) Defended the tenement from an umbral incursion by geomids and pattern spiders. Apologised to Little Silvertip who Mauls the Horned Serpent, Little Silvertip who Slays Carnage-Ikthya and his mate, Eclipse-Ikthya, Little Silvertip who Brings Back Light's Gift to the Wolf People, Fourth ranked warrior and Elder of Uktena's tribe, Pup of Driftwood Dances, Brother of Tempest's Wake, for calling him Lassie. Loudly broadcasted news of the Hollow Man in the city. You know, the one that survived being squashed and set on fire... the one that was full of worms and spat acid. Served at Moot, announcing its start with a drawn out and elaborate howl. RP Hooks: #Javid ran (may still) a message circuit out to Sept of the Ancient Giants in Redwood National Forest, Two Stump in Idaho, World's Edge in Maine, Deep Waters in Ontario, and is quiet willing to takes messages anywhere else upon request, within reason. #Javid is (still) collecting stories of the Garou who died in defense of this Caern. @mails, pages, and RP (I would prefer RP!!!) would all be greatly appreciated. A bunch.Category:Homid Category:Silent Striders Category:Cliath Category:Galliard Category:Past PCs